


[VID] Goaskinviellja

by astolat



Series: Thor works [17]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Fanvid, Memory, Vividcon, Vividcon Challenge, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-12 18:51:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4490772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astolat/pseuds/astolat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki and thought and memory. For the Vividcon 2015 Challenge show (Memory). </p><p>Hugin and Munin fly each day<br/>over the spacious earth.<br/>I fear for Hugin, that he come not back,<br/>yet more anxious am I for Munin. (from the Grímnismál)</p>
            </blockquote>





	[VID] Goaskinviellja

**Author's Note:**

> With many thanks to Cesperanza for beta! For the Vividcon 2015 Challenge, "Memory". 
> 
> The vid is set to Mari Boine's Goaskinviellja, specifically [the amazing live version performed in Oslo in 2009](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kprl0CECykA).

You can right-click-save [a shiny 280 MB version](http://intimations.org/vidding/thor/goask_final.mp4).

[Subscribe on YouTube for future vids](http://www.youtube.com/subscription_center?add_user=astolatvids)

**Author's Note:**

> All feedback loved! If you like, [reblog](http://astolat.tumblr.com/post/126297851608/loki-and-thought-and-memory-for-the-vividcon-2015)!


End file.
